Not all who are Potters are Gryfindors
by WhatIlovewriting126
Summary: Lily Potter is different but she likes that, she can be on her own and live her life the way she wants, but that all changes when she goes to Hogwarts. Join her and her close friends as the battle through the school like (rating will change later on) (LilyxOC)
1. Chapter 1

There is no Hugo Weasley in this fic SORRY but I'll explain later

Lily P.O.V

I followed my family on to street of Diagon ally, despite the warm August weather I was wearing my purple scarf , I snuggled into the soft fabric as we enter the wand shop. I am so immersed in my scarf and warming up my fingers, that I didn't see the income body "OW" I say as I rub my head, I was always hitting it mostly because I'm small. The person above chortled and offered me their hand "Sorry, you were so small that I didn't notice you" They joked lightly "That's okay, most of the time I hit my head on low objects because I'm so small" The person laughed and I looked up, she had beautiful brown eyes that almost seemed black as her hair which was cut quiet short with a land side parted fringe which fell over her big black glasses, "My names-" I started but was soon cut off my older brother, James.

"Oi Lily Dad is wondering where you went he said that if you didn't hurry he won't get your wand!" He yelled causing a few heads to turn, but when didn't The Potter/Weasley clan not turn heads, the girl who stood next to me laughed but stopped when she saw my brothers cold glare "You're Carlo's sister" it wasn't a question more of a statement, the girl stood straighter "and what if I am?" she challenged,

"You're a Zabini, just as worse as the Malfoy-" For once some one else interrupted my brother, she swung back her left arm and flung it forward, like a professional and crashed her fist into my brother's nose. "It was nice meeting you Lily, I hope you enjoy Hogwarts" and with that she left. I stared at the spot where she had stood, a million thoughts ran wildly through my head. I didn't even get her name.

After James had pulled his sorry arse off the floor we both entered the shop "What took you so long" My mother fussed "I ran into the Zabini girl" James said thickly through the gushing blood from his nose "She did this?" My father looked confused

"But he insulted her family" I pointed out, dad just shook his head "Just because I had fights with Blaise when we were young does not mean you have to continue the tradition" he scolded "But dad, their a bunch of Slytherins, they lie and cheat" James whined as mum fixed his nose "Come on we are supposed to be buying Lily's wand" and with that dad rung the small bell on the desk, a short middle aged man jogged in from the back of the shop "Ah Mr Potter, the little lily must be getting her wand today hm, where is the little lass?" My father told me that after the war Mr Olivander passed on his shop to his friends son who was into wands. "Here sir" I say softly "Ah young Lily Potter, my how you have grown, please step here and I'll begin the measurements" The bright purple tape measure began measuring my arm, fingers and both my left arm and right. When the measuring had finished it shifted into a Clipboard with my results "ah I'll be just a minuet" and he disappeared down the small ally but true to his word he was back shortly, his arms full of boxes "Here Oak 7 ½ inches, dragon heart string" the said wand was nice but it didn't feel right, I flicked it at the vase which shook and then stopped "No, no definitely not" The wand keeper muttered "Try this one Willow branch, 7 inches, Unicorn hair" Yet again the vase shook and then stilled "Hmm you are going to be a tricky one but no one has ever left here without their wand" The man was determined to find my wand and he scuttled off again down the same passage "Just like me huh Lil?" My father asked grinning, I grinned back "When are the Potters ever easy" I point out, my family laughs "She has a point Harry" My mother smiles and my attention is draw back to the desk as the man returns, looking quiet breathless "Right this might do the trick, yew, 7 ¾ inches, Thestral tail hair, this is a very unique wand, I have never sold a Thestral tail hair core nor a wand this size but the wood I just sold to a young lady hers too had Thestral tail hair but is was 13 ¾ one of the longest wand ever to be made" I picked up the soft yellow coloured wand, the wood dipped and fitted snugly in my hand, brightly coloured sparks flew out the end and the vase shattered. "I think we have found your wand Miss Potter" The man smiled.

When we got home James and Albus begged me to show them my wand again but they were stopped by the firm "no" from our mother, her word was law "Put your stuff upstairs and the wash up for dinner" she commanded. I placed my books, wand and potions things in my trunk and placed my owl, Eli on the owl stand "Hey boy" I cooed through the bars, he was a barn owl who was older then the other owls but I didn't care "Dinner!" Albus called up the stairs and I ran down, my purple scarf following behind.

Later that night I dreamt of the girl I met today, her dark hair, her slightly tanned skin and her beautiful brown eyes.

What do you think? Should I continue or not please comment if I should or shouldn't

Thanks


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so I got my first review I WAS SOOO HAPPY and yes I will be making the chapter longer, I'm still quite new to this thanks again for the review from:

umaca

But this is my longest chapter! So umaca please enjoy

Lily P.O.V

My alarm sliced through the air "Arrg" I groan as I turn over to slam my clock, 8:00 am it reads I needed to get up earlier to wash my hair and pack, like my father and brothers I was a last minuet packer. I start whistling a muggle tune, as my father grew up with muggles he had placed many muggle items around the house, muggle music and films were one of my favorites, I particularly liked adventure or action film, my current favourite was The Hobbit, I listen to the soundtrack on my Ipod a gift from my Aunt Hermione last year according to her it was the latest model from a brand called apple.

After my shower I wrap my hair up in the towel and change into a pair of skinny jeans, a white knitted jumper and my favourite purple scarf, I placed my tanned boots by my trunk they were one of my favourite things to wear (along with my scarf). It took me an hour to fold and place everything in my trunk, I glance at my clock, 9:45 the rest of the house will be awake soon so I begin to plait my hair so that my mum could use a drying spell and it would go curly.

I dragged my trunk down the stairs enjoying the loud noises it makes "Lil keep it down!" Albus calls, I smirked the boys loved to sleep as well as quidditch but what boy doesn't, after placing my trunk by the door I started my breakfast, pancakes and golden syrup "Mmm smells good Lil" My dad greets me "excited?" he asked

"More nervous about what house I'll be in"

"Look, it doesn't matter which house you get in, I'll still love your pancakes" He jokes and grabs the ones I had just made and drowns it in golden syrup "I'm sorry your mother couldn't see you off, sweetheart-"

"I know I don't care really" I interrupt and silence fell, I had never got on with my mum I don't know why, we never clicked, she was too girly and I was too boyish was one of the main reasons but what hurt me the most was when she missed my 10th birthday but I didn't let anyone know I was bothered by it, besides I got an Ipod.

My dad and I had polished off the last of the pancakes by the time my brothers were ready "awww Lil you could of left one for us" James whined

"have some toast" I shrugged and forced back a grin as James and Albus grumbled under their breaths and started their breakfast "So dad how much do I have in my pouch?" Albus asked, we were given small pouches that mum or dad would place some money in for every job we did around the house over the summer, we would then take the money to Hogwarts and be able to use it on anything we liked "Well first, don't talk with your mouth full you look like your Uncle" Albus' nose wrinkles in disgust "And second Albus you have 3 gallons left from last year so you can add that and James you had 5 gallons left so the grand total is" and he handed out our bags which had the amount displayed on the front, James had 15 gallons, 10 sickles and 4 knuts, Albus had 13 gallon, 9 sickles and 7 knuts where as mine said: 30 gallons, 5 sickles and 10 knuts, I had been working hard ever since James had gone to Hogwarts so that I had enough for my first year (And third year when I go to Hogsmeade).

After my brothers had their usual mad dash around the house to pack, we set off for platform 9 ¾. "Lil you can follow us as it's your first year" Dad said "I can't believe it, my little girl, going to Hogwarts" He muttered to himself. I sucked in a breath and ran, crash! My trolley and another collided, I slammed into the handle bar, the wind flew out of my lungs, Eli squawked unhappily as did the other owl "Is this going to be a thing now, crashing into each other" It was the girl who punched James.

"Sorry, I didn't see where I was running" I apologized and she laughed

"Don't worry as long as your pretty face wasn't damaged" she laughed and ruffled my hair and helped my lift Eli back on the trolley "I'm sorry that my brother was a jerk the other day" I said once she came through the barrier "That's OK, I got to punch his face didn't I" She grinned and I smiled back "Well I can see my family I guess I'll see you on the train, it was nice seeing you again, Ruffina" And with that she left so I began looking for my family but who could miss the large clump of Red-haired people, everyone one knew the tale.

"Bye Lily have a good year my dear" My Aunt Hermione said drawing me in for a hug, I felt something heavy slip into my pocket "Do not open till you are away from your brothers or they'll want one" She whispered in my ear, I nodded "I'll miss you" I said

"But Lil you said that you would miss me more" My dad whined, a big grin plastered on his face

"By dad, I'll miss you too" I wrapped my arms around his large shoulders

"Remember don't worry too much about what house you get in I will still love you, but even less if you are in Slytherin" He teased but Hermione whacked him upside the head

"Oww, mione Why would you do that?" he whined but stopped when he saw her evil grin

"At least it wasn't Hogwarts: A history" She grinned harder

"See you Lily-Lu" My Uncle Ron said pulling me close to him, I tensed ever since that day I hit my head so badly when I was seven (And I woke up in hospital) , I've been really tense around my Uncle but no one noticed so I didn't make a big fuss of it.

I waved madly at my family as the train rolled away soon I was staring at large open spaces of green, I was brought back to the present but the door sliding open "Hello little Ruffina do you mind if my friend and I sat here with you, everywhere else is full" I lent to the side and saw a average height girl with big brown frizzy hair, it when 360* round her head, a bit like a lions mane, "Sure" I shrugged

"I'm Lily Luna Potter" I said holding out my hand to the lion girl, she grabbed it and lifted it into the and then high-fived it "Sarah Avery" She smiled and turned to the black haired girl who hive-fived me too "Carolina Blair Zabini, your crash buddy" she smiled and wiggled her eyebrows, that's when I saw her eyes when I last saw her eyes were a brown/black but today they where a dark blue "Sorry but I thought you had brown eyes?" I asked, Sarah rolled her eyes and sighed making Carolina's smile to grow

"They are what muggles call coloured contacts, they-"

"Help you see better?" I asked both went quiet "Sorry" I said quickly "My dad grew up with muggles, he told me about normal contacts but not coloured ones, I guess they change you eye colour" I explained, Carolina's expression grew excited "Oh no here she goes" Groaned Sarah

"She loves anything to do with muggles, it pisses off her grandparents you see" she explain jutting out the thumb at Carolina "Oh I see" I said as the door slid open "So that's where you were I was looking all over for you two" the girl was a bit taller than Carolina and had long brown hair that reached the top of her legs, she turned to me "I'm sorry if these two twats did anything to you" she smiled nicely as Carolina and Sarah both made disagreeing noises "Are you all first years too?" I asked as they where all quite tall "No we are all new here too" Sarah answered as the long-haired girl from earlier sat down next to me and opposite to Sarah "I'm Sarah Lottie Bulstrode" She held out her hand after shaking her hand I massaged my hand "Sorry Sarah is a bit heavy handed" Carolina ducked as Sarah tried to smack her with a book, "Don't worry, I grew up with two older brothers and many cousins" I grinned.

We sat and chatted until the food trolley arrived, I bought a few liquorice wands as did Carolina where as Sarah and Sarah brought some pumpkin pastries "I don't know how you can't eat those" Sarah (Avery) said disgust clear on her face "I don't know how you can eat the pumpkin things" Carolina gagged "I fucking hate pumpkin" she complained

"Me either, it stinks" I tell her, she looked at me in surprise and then, surprisingly she jumped up and pulled my into a tight hug "I knew that I wasn't the only one" she cheered as the door slid open yet again "What that you were the only weirdo who loved anything muggle" a boy teased from the door way, he reminded me of Carolina, this must be the brother James was talking about, Carlo James was always whingeing on and on about how he hated him. The said boy caught my eye as Carolina released me from her death grip, "You're James Potter's little sister, Lily Luna?" he asked politely, my brother also said he was quite arrogant "Yeah unfortunately" I smirked and everyone laughed

"I like her" He exclaimed "Don't scare her, sis" and he quickly scrambled out of the compartment as Carolina growled, she turned to me "Brothers Eh?" she shrugged.

It was soon time to change into our robes, there was a nice atmosphere one of excitement "I hope I'm in Slytherin then I can rat out all the juicy tales about my brother" Carolina grinned evilly and rubbed her hands together in a creepy manor, the other two rolled their eyes. Carolina threw an arm around my shoulders "I hope you are in Slytherin too little Ruffina" and then walked off

"Don't worry she's a bit like that" Sarah (Bulstrode) explained seeing my confused expression, "First years over here!" A loud voice bellowed and I jumped, Carolina and Sarah (Avery) laughed at me, Carolina held on to the end of my purple scarf "I don't want to lose you in the crowed" she smiled

"I don't think we would see you again" She teased,

"I'm not that short" I mumbled, she laughed and rested her elbow on my head

"Yes you are, see I can rest my arm on your head" I stood forward and she stumbled to the side, the scarf coming undone from my neck followed suit, she grinned sheepishly "Sorry here let me do it" and she wrapped it around my neck and tied it at the front "vedere*" and stood back to admire her handy work "First years on the boats" Hagrid called, Carolina tugged on my arm

"Now if you fall in, don't grab me 'cause I will probably fall too, grab Sarah she's more sturdy" She joked and stepped into the boat. When we drew near to the castle, there was many gasps but who was to fault them, the school was beautiful with the full moon behind.

Hagrid guided us up the large steps, Carolina taking them two at a time where as my stumpy legs could only just mange one "Show off" I curse under my breath

"Heard that" she called in a sing-song voice and I stuck out my tongue. Professor McGonagall lead us through the great hall, I gaped up at the enchanted ceiling, my Aunt was right, it did look real. The professor placed an old raggedy hat on the stall, a rip opened and it sated to sing:

Oh welcome, welcome

New faces I see

Young boys and girls so eager to learn

All the tricks and traits

Of sorcery

And magic they have been given

Right here at Hogwarts

But a word of caution

For I have seen

Adventure and excitement

So much it could only belong to a Potter

Who we all know the tale

Of how he defeated you-know-who

Right here at Hogwarts.

The room filled with applause and the hat fell limp as Professor McGonagall stepped p to the front "Sarah Avery" I patted her on the back as she passed me, the hat rested on her hair "SLYTHERIN!" The hat called, both Carolina and I cheered and clapped and she joined the green decorated table. The professor called out more names and then it was other Sarah's turn "Sarah Lottie Bulstrode" Both Carolina and I patted her back the shabby had sat on her head before yelling "SLYTHERIN!" again both Carolina and I cheered, more names where called out "Fuchsia Ledgard" The hat sat oh her brown hair which was pulled back in a side pony tail, her big light brown eyes were hidden behind big glasses quite similar to Carolina's "SLYTHERIN!" The hat cried, the girl looked relived, two boys passed one Hufflepuff the other Gryffindor. "Lily Luna Potter" When my name was read out the room filled with murmurs, I gulped "Be brave little Ruffina" Carolina whispered in my ear and poked me forward, it sat on the rickety stall and the hat slid on my head the last I saw was Carolina holding her thumbs up before the hat slid down over my eyes, I could hear the laughter in the room "Ahh another Potter" The voice made me jump "But you are different, you are named after your grandmother, I remember her, she was pure, innocent, where you are the complete opposite" was the hat mocking me?

"You're wrong" the hat laughed

"I like you, you are very different to the rest of your family, in so many different ways, you are powerful, so capable of many great things, if placed in the right house hmmmmm you would suit…"

"…"

Sorry about the cliffy but it adds tension (just trying to defuse the tension XD)

Please review! but look! 2,520 words


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! I'm back

So after my 2nd chapter I got some followers whoooo!

So here is my thank you gift

"SLTHYRIN!" The hat's voice rung clear and strong around the hall, there was no applause as I lifted the hat over my eyes, Carolina began to applause soon the whole of Slytherin was clapping and cheering "WE GOT POTTER, WE GOT POTTER!" they chanted over and over again, I felt like a zombie as I walked over and sat with both Saras "Well done Lily-lu, welcome to Slytherin!" Sarah (Avery) high-fived me and we tuned back to watch a girl being sorted into Raven claw "Carolina Blair Zabini" She held her head high as she marched up on the platform, the hat sat on her hair, I leaned in and saw her mutter something under her breath "SLYTHERIN!" All three of us jumped up and cheered as she flounced off the stool and swung her leg over the bench opposite to me, her face was lit up and we all high-fived her.

"Welcome students!" the headmistress called and the hall quieted "Welcome to another year of hard working and yes a bit of fun but first some rules, the forbidden forest is of course, forbidden. Mr filch has placed a list of banned items in each of the common rooms so please take that into consideration and with that the welcome feast shall start" the plates and goblets filled before our very eyes, I took a large serving of shepherds pie "So Lily what do you think your brothers will think about you being a 'slimy snake' like us?" A older boy asked, a few people leaned closer

"I don't care it's my life not their's" I shrugged and everyone laughed

"I'm Jean, first year" He offered his hand to me

"Nice to meet you" I shook it and a few others

"Don't look now but it seem as though your brother is trying to get your attention" Jean was right, James and Albus pointed at me, then the door before standing up and walking out the large golden doors "Be right back" I whispered to Sarah

"Do you need back up?" Carolina offered, I paused and bit my lip

"Just wait round the corner, intervene when you think you need to" she pulled out her wand and followed me to the doors.

"Hey Lil, how are you holding up?" James asked softly putting his hand on my shoulder

"Just fine, my owl didn't die you know" both Albus and James gasped "What?" I asked confused

"Don't worry we'll go to the head and ask her to put you in Gryffindor, she will it's us Potters" James wrapped me in a hug "Don't worry Lil you won't have to see those slimy snakes again" There it was the saying, was I one of them? "No" I said dully James recoiled as though I had slapped him,

"No?" He echoed, I nodded and stood straighter

"I was put in this house, that means I belong there, they already seem to be nice" I explained, anger was stirring in my stomach "Can you hear yourself?" Albus said "You are starting to sound like them" He spat "That's because I am one of them" I said proudly tilting my chin in the air,

"Just wait 'till dad hears about this" James warned "He'll agree with us, you belong in Gryffindor, with your family" I took a step back, I couldn't believe what I was hearing, my own brothers, turning against me,

"I belong in Slytherin, I was placed there and I belong there" I stood my ground, I was not leaving that house "No you don't! Don't be such a child and come and see the headmistress with us" James shouted firmly "Don't be such a child?" I questioned him "You are being the child not me, this is me life, so butt out of it" I was pissed off, James sighed,

"Then I guess I don't have a sister" my heart stopped , my breaths came out in quick pants, Albus' expression fell, "James is right, if you were one of us, you would be in Gryffindor" They both left, without a backwards glance.

As soon as I heard the doors slam shut I collapsed but Carolina caught me and sat on the floor "I hate them! I hate- I hate them" I sobbed into her, she rubbed my back and shushed me,

"I'm don't worry little Ruffina" she whispered "I got you" I sat back and she offered me a hankie, I smiled through my tears "Thanks" I took it and dried my eyes as she stood up and offered me her hand,

"They aren't worth it" She reassured me "Come on where is that strong girl that we all know and love?" she took me hand and lead me back inside the hall, the room quieted on our arrival, thousands of pairs of eyes followed us to our table.

Once we sat down Sarah and Sarah both pulled me in for an one-armed hug "It's going to be okay" Sarah (Avery) said banging her fist on the table in a jokeful manner, I smiled "I was looking for another reason to punch them" Carolina balled her hand into a fist and smacked it into her palm, Lily doubled over and clutched her side, at first they were worried that she was in pain until they saw her laughing and they joined in.

I have a feeling that this year was going to be a good one.

The Prefects lead us down into the dungeons, "The password is Snakes" The Prefects told us, our common room was amazing, it had a bright green fire lit in the fireplace, various settees and chairs were dotted around the room "Girls 1st door on the right boy, on the Left" The Prefect was nice and smiled at us all before bidding us a good night "Come on Lil!" Sarah (Avery) guided/dragged me by my sleeve to the girls room "Pick your bed" Sarah (Avery) flung open the door and both Sarahs choose their beds, I choose a bed by the window which looked out into the lake, Carolina picked the one in the middle of mine and Sarah's (A).

We all changed into our pajamas, mine were a simple large top and shorts, Carolina was the same as was Sarah (Bulstrode) but Sarah (A) wore matching pajamas which were green with little teddy bears all over and Fuchsia wore a long green nightie "Hi I'm Lily" I held out my hand to her, she looked at my hand and then at me "Who doesn't know you?" She replied, I let my hand fall back to my side,

"She was only trying to be nice" Sarah (A) defended, the girl shrugged her shoulders and pushed her glasses up her nose, "I know" Carolina frowned,

"The why did you not shake her hand she was just trying to be your friend" She called, the tension was growing "Yeah but what if I don't want to be her friend" She retorted, Carolina began to swing her arm above her head,

"Don't" I warned her, grabbing her arm I lowered it to her side and gave her a little shove towards her bed,

"Let's just start over and be happy and enjoy our, - Truffles!" Sarah (A) piped up and dived half out of the window, I gaped and Carolina sighed and pulled her back though the window by her waist, in her hand was a small ball of brown fluff "Meet Truffle" She smiled and held up the fluff ball, meanwhile, Fuchsia was laughing and Sarah still had her head in a book "Sorry, I don't mean to be so rude" she fiddled with her side ponytail and slipped into bed.

The rest of us sat on our beds "My dad was in Slytherin so I knew that I would get in" Carolina explained "Me too" Sarah (A) piped up and pushed her hair out of her eyes, "My mother was in Slytherin too but because my father was from a long line of people in Hufflepuff she didn't have her hopes up" Sarah (B) marked her place in her book and put it on the side of her table, and the all looked at me "Well you know that everyone in my family are either in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw, so I'm just waiting for their reaction" I shrugged.

"What is your wand like?" Sarah (A) asked out of the blue and Carolina burst out giggling, Sara lent over and smacked her on the forehead, "You had to take it the wrong way didn't you" She tutted and I giggled "Yam, 10 Thestral tail hair why?" I pulled out my wand everyone's faces fell, Carolina pulled out hers, it was similar to mine in colour but it was longer and the handle was wrapped around itself "Voldemort had the exact same wood and your core is the same as the elder wand" Sarah (B) explained. My eyes widened I shook my head,

"Your wrong" I didn't sound so sure myself, Carolina smacked me on the back, hard.

"Wow same wood but I have Unicorn tail hair" She smiled as I rubbed my back, Sarah (B) pulled out her wand, "Willow 12 ¾, Dragon heart string" Hers was a beautiful gray/green colour and look a bit like mine "Holly 12, Unicorn hair" The other Sara showed us hers, it was beautiful, in it's own way. Sara (B) yawned "That mean time for bed!" Sara (A) called happily and we all crawled under the duvets "Night!" I called but all I got was loud snores, I smiled and fell asleep.

Okay 3rd chapter quite pleased with my self only 1,735 words I hope it is enough, also I'm leaving my Hobbit fic, All over again as I have hit a bump in the road with trying to manage two stories at once so I decided to continue this one. I know that this chapter was quite quick but I am a newbie with all of this so I am really sorry.


End file.
